Porque le di algo más
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Sasuke se fue dejando sola y embarazada a Sakura, que después de mucho batallar se casa con Naruto, bueno, algún día el Uchiha tenía que regresar por lo que es suyo... One Shot


_**Porque le di algo más**_

_**Capítulo único**_

_**Songfic**_

Una fuerte lluvia azotaba al pequeño poblado de Konoha, en el país del Fuego, la gente se resguardaba en sus casas, en locales, o en cualquier lugar techado por miedo a pescar una pulmonía, y es que no llovía, no, más que llover parecía que el cielo se partía a pedazos y les caía encima, pues la lluvia venía acompañada de granizo. Un granizo que pegaba fuerte contra las ventanas del hospital de la Villa, más exactamente en el pequeño cuarto donde Sakura Uzumaki se contenía de no matar a alguien por no darle algún anestésico para el dolor que le causaban las contracciones.

"Joder" vociferaba la muchacha cada poco tiempo al sentir una nueva contracción, cada vez eran más frecuentes y no sabía cuánto más iba a aguantar así, pues si los dolores seguían tal cual por más tiempo, ella sola se pondría en labor de parto pasara lo que pasara. "Cálmate ya, Sakura-chan" suspiró el rubio Naruto, que junto a ella, soportaba la fuerza bruta de su esposa en su mano derecha, que ya parecía querer rompérsela en mil pedacitos. "¿Cómo quieres que me calme, Naruto?" gritó de nuevo la esmeralda, esta vez soltando un poco la mano de su esposo que un poco más tranquilo, tomó asiento en la cama de ella y se puso a darle un masaje, para ver si eso la relajaba.

Y funcionó, pues minutos después Sakura ya no gritaba como si el demonio mismo la estuviera matando, ahora sólo se limitaba a gruñir de vez en cuando, aunque ahora era más seguido que antes, y eso empezaba a desesperar al muchacho, que no parecía ver llegar la hora del nacimiento de su hijo. Bueno, su hijo a medias, ya que él sólo le había dado el apellido, en realidad ese niño era de Sasuke, que había dejado a la pobre muchacha sola y desamparada mientras se largaba con otra y él… bueno él… siempre había sido demasiado bondadoso –según sus amigos- y le había ofrecido a Sakura darle un apellido al niño, ella al principio no aceptó pero después…

Naruto sacudió la cabeza, tratando de sacarse esos malos recuerdos de la mente, no quería evocar malos tiempos, no cuando una cosa realmente maravillosa estaba a punto de pasar, no cuando su primer hijo, de muchos quizá, estaba a punto de nacer, a punto de conocer a su padre… por un momento, la imagen de Sasuke se paseó por su mente y creyó haberlo visto en el pasillo del hospital, sin embargo no le dio importancia, pues cuando uno piensa mucho en una persona, sucede que a veces la imaginas por cualquier razón.

Pasados unos minutos, Tsunade entró con un escuadrón de enfermeras detrás, que murmuraban cosas, la Hokage le preguntó a su alumna varias cosas a las que él tampoco dio importancia, y luego anunció que Sakura estaba lista para pasar a la sala de partos. Sakura vociferó unas cuántas cosas más, entre maldiciones y bendiciones para Tsunade y sus enfermeras, y luego, después de darle un beso a su esposo, se despidió de él antes de que lo sacaran del lugar y a ella la trasladaran por una puerta especial de la misma habitación a la sala de partos.

Naruto daba vueltas por la estancia, adentro, Sakura gritaba como nunca la había oido hacerlo, gritaba y chillaba, al igual que Tsunade que le ordenaba hacer tal o cual cosa, mientras él se moría de la angustia fuera. Bueno, al menos no era el único que se moría de la preocupación ahí, pues también estaban sus suegros, sus amigos, sus maestros… y Sasuke.

Y no, esta vez no alucinaba, Sasuke Uchiha estaba en la sala de espera, junto con los demás, que lo recelaban, pálido y ojeroso, como si hubiera estado ahí toda la noche y parte de la mañana, con la camisa negra desarreglada y el cabello cayéndole sobre los ojos. Naruto se aproximó a él, lentamente y con paso decidido ante la mirada de sus amigos, que temían se desatara un huracán ahí mismo, pues después de todo lo que había pasado si ellos hubieran sido Naruto le hubieran dado un buen golpe al Uchiha.

**Contigo aprendió de la piel**

**Conmigo se sintió mujer**

**Tú despertaste en su cuerpo pasión**

**Yo le enseñé a descubrir el amor**

**Lo tuyo fue algo tan personal**

**Fue recibir pero muy poco dar**

**Conmigo fue un romper de aquel esquema**

**Darle un sitio como compañera**

"¿Qué quieres, teme?" preguntó de mala manera Naruto al estar lo suficientemente cerca de él. "¿Acaso no has hecho sufrir ya demasiado a Sakura?" agregó al ver que el susodicho no respondía. Éste levantó la mirada rápidamente, para encontrar sus dos orbes negras con los azules ojos de su ex-amigo, que le devolvió la mirada de la manera más fría posible que pudo. "Ella está conmigo" volvió a agregar Naruto para ver si así conseguía una reacción diferente y lo consiguió, pues de un salto, Sasuke se posicionó frente a él, cuan largo era y lo miró desafiante. "¿Qué Sakura está contigo?" preguntó violentamente el muchacho, y Naruto recordó haberlo visto así el día en que el nuevo equipo siete irrumpió en la guarida de Orochimaru, cosa que no le auguró nada bueno. "Sí, ella está conmigo ¿no pensabas que después de todo ella te iba a esperar o si?" siseó el rubio cediendo a su rabia, a su enojo, a su enfado… y mostrándole el anillo de oro que se posaba sobre su dedo anular como una prueba de que eran verdad sus palabras. "Vamos, si tú sólo la usabas para tirártela, Sasuke, ella en realidad nunca te importó y te aprovechaste de eso, te aprovechaste, sabías que estaba ciega de amor pero ahora…"

Un nuevo grito y más potente resonó en la sala, el llanto de un niño se sumó a la serie de ruidos que se oían en el hospital de Konoha, y por un momento Naruto se cayó para escuchar a su hijo. "Pero ahora… ella me quiere a mí, porque yo la respeté, yo la cuidé, yo la amé y la amo aun ahora, no la utilizo como un maldito juguete, sólo para echarme un polvo con ella cuando me de la gana, eso no es así, Sasuke" prosiguió el rubio, aun más enfadado que antes al ver que Sasuke trataba de irse para ver a Sakura. "Tú no entiendes" dijo despectivamente el Uchiha "Ella no te ama. Siempre ha estado embobada conmigo, como un perrito faldero, siempre fiel a su dueño, ¿crees en realidad esas patrañas de que te ama? Ja, ella sólo se casó contigo porque no tenía opción, pero hoy vengo por ella, y por nuestro hijo, sí, porque sé que es mío, para llevármelos lejos y hacer de ellos lo que se me dé la gana"

**Dime ahora qué buscas de ella**

**Si tu tiempo ya pasó**

**Si ella merece algo mejor**

**Que le de fuerza a ese cariño**

**Que la comprenda como yo**

Naruto no se aguantó más, le pegó un buen puñetazo al Uchiha, que ni corto ni perezoso se lo regresó con creces. "¡Dejen de pelear!" ordenó una enfermera que estaba de paso "Si tienen problemas, arréglenlos fuera" exigió mirándolos mal encarada y señalándole a los padres de Sakura por donde pasar para ver a su hija, que ya para ese tiempo seguramente ya había acabado su labor de parto. A Naruto no le hizo ninguna gracia que lo mandaran callar y tranquilizar, sin embargo sabía que la enfermera tenía razón, ése no era el momento ni el lugar para esas cosas, eso lo arreglarían y ya mismo, porque no quería tener problemas después. Así que con un movimiento de la cabeza le indicó al Uchiha que lo siguiera, y aunque muchos de sus amigos trataron de detenerlo ninguno lo logró y minutos después ambos bajaban a la cafetería del lugar.

La cafetería, cómoda y calentita, se encontraba a abarrotada de gente con rostros llenos de preocupación o de felicidad, a los que pronto se sumaron los de enfado de los dos ex compañeros de equipo. Naruto se sentó en la primera mesa que encontró vacía, y Sasuke lo imitó, también de mala gana, mientras una persona se les acercaba para saber qué querían pedir. "Un café y té de limón" pidió Naruto. "Un café, también" susurró el Uchiha mirando fijamente a Naruto hasta que la mujer desapareció con sus pedidos. "¿Por qué has pedido dos?" preguntó el Uchiha en un vano intento de trabar una conversación civilizada que no terminara en golpes. "A Sakura le gusta el té de limón, pienso llevárselo en cuanto suba a verla a ella y a mi hijo" el sólo hecho de que Naruto mencionara "mi hijo" hizo que Sasuke olvidara de pronto sus intenciones de ser civilizado. "¿Tu hijo?" se burló con una sonrisa en los labios. "Ese hijo es mío, bien sabes que nunca la has tocado" puntualizó Sasuke de nuevo con su tono burlón. "No importa la sangre aquí, Sasuke, creí que lo sabías, creí que sabías que aquí lo que importa es el amor, es el sentimiento que llevo dentro mío por esa pequeña criatura, porque después de todo yo…"

**Por eso hoy está conmigo**

**Porque le di algo más**

**Una razón para vivir**

**Una esperanza al despertar**

**Le llenaba aquel vacío**

**De esa huella de tu adiós**

**Le puse alas a sus sueños**

**Y abrigué su corazón**

"Porque después de todo yo… yo fui el que estuvo a su lado después de que te largaste, como un maldito cobarde con aquella mujer, yo fui quien veló por ella, Sasuke, quien secó sus lágrimas, quien la consoló y alentó a olvidarte. Quien la consintió en todos sus antojos, quien estuvo ahí para ella siempre, siempre y sin importarme nunca si te amaba a ti…" terminó Naruto al ver como sus pedidos llegaban. "Por favor, no me salgas con esas cursilerías, no estoy de humor, no me importa si la cuidaste todo el tiempo, porque a fin de cuentas yo fui el que ganó, yo fui el primer hombre en su vida, y no tú, y de aquella relación se formó ese niño, ese niño que es mío" se mantuvo en su opinión el Uchiha antes de darle un trago a su café, que estaba amargo. "Así que no me salgas con tonterías, Naruto, sabes que nunca las he soportado. Yo veré a ese niño, después de todo es un Uchiha, como yo… ¿acaso podrás responderle cuando te pregunte por qué sus ojos son negros, cuando los de su madre y los tuyos son de otro color?" desdeñó y a Naruto le tembló el labio. "¿Acaso no tiene derecho a conocer a su verdadero padre…? Además, no estás tomando en cuenta la opinión de Sakura ¿cómo puedes estar seguro que ella no volverá a mí después de verme?" Naruto volvió a quedarse callado y Sasuke asintió con la cabeza. "¿Lo ves? Ni siquiera estás seguro de lo que ella siente por ti".

"Claro que ella me quiere" afirmó con un tono bastante serio el rubio. "De hecho, me atrevo a afirmar que me quiere más de lo que alguna vez te quiso a ti, y estás equivocado si piensas que no he estado con ella, por supuesto que he estado con ella, y me ha dicho, un sinfín de veces, que soy mejor amante que tú" el orgullo de Sasuke se volvió pedazos en ese momento, y con su orgullo llegó la furia, pues nadie, jamás, se había atrevido a insultarlo de aquella manera. Volvió a dar un salto y de un minuto a otro ya estaba levantado, con el café chorreándole por las piernas al haber volcado la mesa, donde un rubio muchacho seguía sin inmutarse por lo que acababa de suceder. "Te ha dolido porque sabes que es verdad" siseó de nuevo Naruto tomándole a su café muy tranquilo como si nada hubiera pasado. "Sabes que es verdad, ella me quiere, ella me ama, ella te ha olvidado, sino ¿por qué demonios, dime, se casó conmigo?". Sasuke abrió la boca varias veces pero no consiguió encontrar palabras lo suficientemente hirientes para contestar, su orgullo estaba todavía hecho pedazos y no podía repararlo, no cuando algo en su interior le indicaba que lo que Naruto le decía era cierto.

**Por eso ella está conmigo**

**Qué más te puedo decir**

**Tú vivías para ti**

**Yo sólo vivo para ella**

**Pues quiero que sea feliz**

**Cuando te fuiste con otra mujer**

**Ella quedó deshecha**

**En el querer**

**Yo la saqué de aquella oscuridad**

**Con ese niño a punto de llegar**

**¿Dime ahora qué buscas de ella?**

"Además…" prosiguió Naruto con total naturalidad removiendo el té de Sakura, que todavía echaba humo. "¿No estabas tú muy feliz con aquella mujer, Karin? ¿No te la pasabas de maravilla con ella? ¿No era más bonita, más inteligente, más… más…?" Naruto no terminó su frase, aunque Sasuke sabía que estuvo a punto de insultarlo de más pero que se contuvo al estar en un lugar público. "Sí, me largué, Sakura me había cansado, siempre alabándome, siempre detrás de mí, como una tonta, ella ya no me complacía, siempre era lo mismo, y busque… sí, algo mejor, Karin fue ese algo mejor para mí, sin embargo también me he cansado de ella, y Sakura me ha dado un hijo ¿no es suficiente razón para volver?". Naruto suspiró tratando de calmar la furia que corría por sus venas, si seguía así, corría el riesgo de que el chakra del Kyuubi se disparara por su cuerpo y… mejor ni pensarlo. "Claro que no, no es suficiente, y el que no entiende aquí eres tú. Ella sufrió mucho por la estupidez que cometiste, ¡Casi se mata, maldita sea! Pero no, tú crees que con volver todo está resuelto, que estos ocho meses fueron de nada y que todo se va a solucionar así de fácil… pues espero que Sakura te baje de tu nube" gimió el muchacho levantándose para pagar las cosas que había comprado. "Vayamos arriba" ordenó más serio que antes.

En cuanto subieron al piso donde Sakura descansaba, los padres de la muchacha se abalanzaron sobre el rubio, agradeciéndole el haber cuidado a su hija tanto tiempo y tan bien, y felicitándolo por haber tenido una niña muy sana y "muy parecida a su madre", pero sin hacer caso a Sasuke, que se sentía como un intruso en aquella celebración, y del que todos al parecer, habían decidido hacer caso omiso para evitar problemas y escenitas, aunque eso sí, todos le miraban muy mal, como si le mataran con los ojos o lo sometieran a terribles torturas, y eso, eso se sentía peor que el Magenkyo Sharingan de Itachi.

**Por eso hoy está conmigo**

**Porque le di algo más**

**Una razón para vivir**

**Una esperanza al despertar**

**Contigo no fue feliz**

**Ella no es para ti**

"Señor, su esposa quiere verlo" informó una enfermera a Naruto, que retorciéndose las manos por los nervios la siguió, también, decidido a ignorar a Sasuke por su bien, y entró a la habitación, con el té temblándole incontrolablemente en las manos, que mantenía unidas.

Sakura descansaba recostada sobre la cama, con el cabello revuelto, los ojos llorosos y sudando a mares, pero con una sonrisa tan hermosa, que lo contagió a él también y se olvidó de todo lo que lo aquejaba, de que Sasuke estaba detrás de la puerta, y se acercó a ella, que aun sonriente, le mostró a una bebita envuelta en mantas, que se removió levemente antes de abrir sus pequeños ojos… verdes. "Se parece muchísimo a ti" afirmó Naruto con lágrimas en los ojos, hasta sacó tus ojos y todo". "Y el cabello de mi madre" puntualizó indicando el escaso cabello de la bebita color rojizo. "Me alegra que no se parezca a él…" dijo por fin Sakura, refiriéndose a Sasuke. "No quiero saber nada de él, no quiero, no quería que se pareciera a él…" lloriqueó mientras le cedía a la bebita a su padre. "Porque ella es tu hija, Naruto, pese a que otra persona la haya engendrado, pese a todo, ella es y siempre será tu hija, sólo tuya…"

**Y hasta el niño que era tuyo**

**Aprendió a quererme a mí.**

Naruto se acercó a su esposa no sin antes dejar la taza de humeante té en la mesa junto a ella y le depositó un suave beso en los labios, al tiempo que las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de ambos y empapaban su rostro. Sasuke frunció el ceño, herido en lo más profundo de su orgullo, si es que eso se podía, no necesitaba más pruebas de que Sakura lo había olvidado, la manera en que le había hablado a Naruto sobre él le era más que suficiente para darse cuenta de que ya no era más bienvenido en aquella nueva vida que emprendían juntos. Y aunque sabía que esa niña era suya, aunque sabía que por sus venas corría su sangre, jamás volvería a molestarla, ni a ella ni a su madre, porque ya habían encontrando a un protector, a un padre…

"A un padre" susurró antes de salir del hospital, cabizbajo y con la lluvia azotándole sobre el cuerpo. "Él… él es tu verdadero padre, pequeña" afirmó y luego desapareció entre el mar de sombrillas que iban y venían por la ciudad.

**FIN**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Bueno, este fanfic se me ocurrió al escuchar esta canción, que se llama "Porque le di algo más" y es de Tony Vega, un cantante de salsa, se las recomiendo mucho, es muy buena, y en general todas las canciones de este señor. Bueno, espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado el fanfic, la verdad es que no sabía mucho como desarrollarlo y pues quedó así, espero que me den opiniones sobre que les pareció, en que debería mejorar como escritora, etc., de verdad les agradecería mucho si me dejaran un review con sus impresiones. Y nos vemos en mi próximo narusaku.

Ja ne!


End file.
